


and they were roommates!

by junhao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Best Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Smut, happy seoksol day!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhao/pseuds/junhao
Summary: oh my god, they were roommates.





	and they were roommates!

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to seokmin and hansol!! you make such a beautiful pairing and i hope you get all the birthday smooches in the world (’:
> 
> this is honestly just soft so i gave it a T instead of an M bc the smut is very mild. like there's not even the d or c word so. i hope you guys like this!
> 
> (also, this is jnhao! i changed my psued now that junhao was available)
> 
> cross-posted on tumblr [here](http://junhaoclub.tumblr.com/post/182877846344/and-they-were-roommates)

It is a normal day for Seokmin up until Hansol throws his backpack into the wall.

He had a pretty filling breakfast that morning and just as he was heading out for his only class of the day, his professor emailed him to say it had been canceled. Seokmin worked on homework for another class with his free time, made breakfast for Hansol who was rushing to class and then took a nap on the couch afterward. He woke up to the dazzling sunlight slanting across his cheekbones and took a shower where he did his best not to think about Hansol and his hands before he ultimately failed and gave in to the urge.

Thirty-seven minutes later and Seokmin was fresh from the shower, making lunch for himself and checking his phone for text messages from his friends. Seungkwan had sent him a link to a panda video sometime around three in the afternoon and Seokmin immediately forwarded it to Hansol without thinking. He had not received any texts from Hansol by then, but that was normal considering how many classes his roommate was taking this semester. Seokmin is amazed at how Hansol can balance all of his time enough to fit in six classes, his job, and outings with their large group of friends.

He is currently free though with no homework or assignments to get to, so he lies down on the couch and turns Netflix on. Black Panther is now on there and Jihoon has been bugging everyone to watch it. So with his decision made, Seokmin settles into the couch's comfy cushions as the opening Marvel Studios intro begins to play on the TV screen and takes a photo of it on Snapchat to send to Jihoon. Jihoon immediately messages him right back, but Seokmin only puts his phone on silent and keeps his eyes locked on the screen instead.

He has just gotten to the part where Erik orders everyone to burn the heart-shaped herb after becoming the new Black Panther when Hansol returns. Seokmin only raises a hand to wave at him, not bothering to do much else until he hears the impact of Hansol's backpack against the wall.

Seokmin does not say a word. He simply turns to lie on his back, scoots over until his side is pressed against the back of the couch, and offers Hansol a grin when the younger marches over to him. Hansol wastes no time in crawling on top of him and huffs into his throat, his nose tickling Seokmin's sensitive skin.

With the movie continuing to play, Seokmin wraps an arm around Hansol's waist and uses his free hand to run his fingers through his roommate's hair. The line of his shoulders are tense and his body is rigid against Seokmin's, but, gradually, Hansol begins to relax in his arms. Seokmin rubs circles into his back once he has loosened up and breathes in the scent of Hansol's shampoo and slightly sweaty hair.

Hansol waits until the movie is done (end credits _and_ end credit scenes!) before he makes his move and Seokmin finds his heartbeat quickening with the thoughtfulness of the act. Nevertheless, he tilts his face down towards the man lying on top of him so that their mouths can meet at an easier angle.

Seokmin lets Hansol lead, only parting his lips when Hansol grips onto his shirt and bunches the material in his fist as he pulls it up. The cold air of their living room curls against his skin and Seokmin can't help but shiver when Hansol's tongue sweeps into his mouth. Hansol presses an open palm flat to Seokmin's stomach and raises his hips, moving until he is able to bracket Seokmin's own underneath. Seokmin sits up and moves with him to keep the kiss going, shivering again as Hansol's fingers slide into the waistband of his jeans. He moans when Hansol toys with the dark curls that litter his pelvis, feeling himself harden just underneath Hansol's hand.

Hansol then removes his hand from Seokmin's pants and undoes his own jeans, shoving them down his thighs and almost falling right off the couch in doing so. Seokmin laughs at him as he steadies him, feeling something inside himself settle when Hansol smiles back at him.

"Bad day?" Seokmin asks, not hiding the fact that he is watching Hansol struggle to get his pants off now that Seokmin has him in his hold once more.

"Yeah," Hansol murmurs, leaning down to give Seokmin a peck on the lips once he has rid himself of his jeans. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

It is what Hansol says each and every time they find themselves doing this, his careful tone of voice all Seokmin needs to throw his inhibitions away and give into this desire he has for Hansol's touch. It makes his blood race and his heartbeat rushing to match it, but Seokmin wouldn't turn this away. Not ever. Not from Hansol anyway.

"I want to," is all Seokmin has to say before Hansol is unbuttoning his jeans and moving towards their mutual goal at that moment. Seokmin allows himself to get lost in it, groaning when Hansol brushes his sides or the inside of his thighs before he lowers himself and there is nothing separating them anymore.

Seokmin feels like he is baring himself to Hansol each time and Hansol has never made Seokmin regret it once.

 

* * *

 

 

Seokmin realizes that they're dating a few weeks later.

Admittedly, he has never actually been quick to understand most social cues or hints dropped here and there, but this should have been blatantly obvious before. Of course, it isn't made easy by the fact that Hansol never says anything to confirm or deny this fact, but his actions are more than enough once Seokmin starts paying attention.

It starts with a simple snide remark made by Soonyoung about Seokmin and his "boyfriend" never hanging out with their group of friends anymore because they're always too busy pretending to not be pining after each other. Chan immediately pulls the elder away with a nervous laugh and lame excuse about his oven being left on and although Seokmin knows that Chan has never once in his life ever touched an oven before, he lets it slide.

But it gets him thinking.

He and Hansol don't have the regular relationship that roommates usually do. They have known each other since middle school and it made sense for them to rent an apartment together so living in the college dorms wouldn't break their bank. It made even more sense to settle for a one-room apartment as well because they had slept in the same bed plenty of times considering all the sleepovers they used to have. The closet was big enough for both their wardrobes and they managed to fit in both of their desks on opposite sides of the room. They might be able to share just about everything else, but a mutual desk would result in chaos and Hansol freaking out about his stuff never being where it is supposed to.

Even with sharing a bed for so many years, it is only recently that Seokmin finds himself having trouble falling asleep unless Hansol is beside him. They always wake up tangled in each other's limbs, but when they lay down in bed, Hansol is always careful to leave space between them. Seokmin never minds it and as soon as Hansol has fallen asleep, he usually drags himself closer and drapes his arms across Hansol's back breathing in his familiar scent until he joins the younger in sleep.

Seokmin still remembers the first time they kissed as well. It was eerily similar to when Hansol threw his backpack into the wall, except for the fact that neither of them got naked that time. Hansol had been fuming, his face flushed red and Seokmin had not known what to do at all because he had never seen Hansol that angry before. His roommate and best friend had simply taken one look at him in the kitchen then stormed towards him and kissed his breath away. Seokmin was frozen for those first few seconds then wrapped an arm around Hansol's waist and kissed him just as fiercely. He vividly remembers the relieved sigh Hansol let out against his lips and the way his fingers had tangled in Seokmin's hair to tug on the strands, but he would be hard pressed to admit that his heart had been pounding in his throat and he the elated feeling blooming in his chest when Hansol caught his breath and kissed him again.

That was over a year ago and since then, they have only gotten even more physical. Sex wasn't something that Seokmin had thought would be easy for him, but everything with Hansol is easy. He should not have expected anything less and having Hansol groan out his name almost every night only continues to fuel Seokmin's wet dreams if he is being honest.

It isn't only about the sex, however. More often than not, Seokmin finds himself with a lapful of a tired and cuddly Hansol who wants to sit on the couch and drool all over Seokmin's shoulder in sleep. Seokmin manages to rewatch Black Panther with Hansol one evening and is entirely unprepared for Hansol cupping his face and kissing his cheeks tenderly once the movie is over. His mind is blank and he doesn't know what he should say at all, but Hansol does.

"I love you, hyung. You're my best friend."

Seokmin is sure at that moment they have been more than just best friends for a while now, but this is confirmation enough. Especially when they go grocery shopping the next day and Hansol refuses to let go of his hand the entire time there.

He should have seen this coming, considering all the signs, but it was a pleasant surprise anyway when they next go out with their friends and Seungkwan whines about Hansol being gross with his boyfriend and Hansol only snipes back that Seungkwan is jealous because he's still single. Seokmin tilts his head down to meet Hansol's gaze and smiles when Hansol flushes.

Hansol is obviously nervous he said the wrong thing, but Seokmin has suspected it for a while now, so he only shrugs and takes Hansol's hand in his own. The grin Hansol gives him is enough for Seokmin to dip down and kiss him quickly for all their friends to see.

Soonyoung starts whooping in the background somewhere, but Seokmin is more concerned with Hansol chasing after him to kiss him firmly on the mouth and leave no doubts about what they are to each other anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> again, happy birthday to the lovely boys. you deserve more than this world has to offer!
> 
> thanks for reading! yell at me on [tumblr](https://junhaoclub.tumblr.com)


End file.
